1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a clamping apparatus used to clamp a semiconductor substrate in a semiconductor device fabrication process.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of semiconductor substrates are used in semiconductor device fabrication processes. Also, semiconductor substrates are gradually getting thinner and broader. However, such thin and broad semiconductor substrates may be readily bent during processing.
Thus, there is a need in the art for apparatuses for use in semiconductor device fabrication processes which may prevent or lessen semiconductor substrates from being bent and/or warped during the semiconductor device fabrication processes.